The Past Returns
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: After discovering that Doris used him, Goob is taken in by the Robinsons after all, having promised to turn over a new leaf, but has he really changed? Continued summary inside. DISCONTINUED PERMANENTLY!
1. House Guest

The Past Returns

Starter A/N: Hey everyone, I'm Alisi Thorndyke here with my first Meet The Robinsons fic. After seeing the movie, I was inspired to write this, even though this is July and I saw the movie in June. Anyway, please be kind if this story isn't what you folks are use to. This is my first story after all. This story takes place after Lewis is adopted, renamed and the time stream has been restored. If nothing else, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Meet The Robinsons, Disney does. If I did, it would be a TV show right now. Lol

Summary: After discovering that Doris used him, Goob is taken in by the Robinsons after all, having promised to turn over a new leaf, but has he really changed? And will the return of an old nemesis turn the year 2037 upside down? Read to find out!

Chapter 1: House Guest

Wilbur's Time

It's a beautiful July afternoon in the year 2037. The sky is blue with not a cloud in sight and the citizens of the town are going about their day in their normal manner. The same can be said at the Robinson mansion, except for one thing that makes today different from any other day.

"What?" Wilbur's voice now rings through the hall of the south wing of the mansion. "What do you mean he's staying with us?"

"Yes Wilbur he is." Franny replies to Wilbur as the two continues down the hall.

"Did you suddenly forget that he is the same man who nearly saw to it that I didn't exist?" Wilbur continues ranting.

"I didn't forget Wilbur." Franny answers.

"Then why is he here?" Wilbur continues. "Who knows what he may do next. He could be planning something right now."

"That is enough Wilbur!" Franny says with anger as she now turns to Wilbur.

Wilbur's current argument is brought to a complete halt by the angry expression on his mother's face. Wilbur now turns his vision to the ground.

"Wilbur, honey, Listen." Franny begins in a soft sincere tone as her angry expression disappears. "We all know what Mike did. He was simply misled and well, pretty much didn't know any better, but he made a promise to change and I, for one, believe in giving someone a second chance. All I'm asking is that you do the same."

"I'll try." Wilbur replies as he turns his vision back to Franny.

"That's all I ask." Franny says with a smile. "Now why don't you go to Mike's room and spend a little time with him, make him feel welcome."

"No thanks." Wilbur objects. "Maybe later."

"Then why don't you go to the garage and help your father." Franny suggests. "He's working on a new invention."

"I'll pass." Wilbur objects once more. "I like my hair right where it is, on my head."

"Then why don't you come with me to the music room and accompany me while I teach my frogs a new number." Franny suggests once more.

"You know what, I'm just going to go to my room." Wilbur states.

"Ok honey." Franny replies. "Now remember, give him a chance. He may surprise you."

"I will." Wilbur says with a sigh.

"That's my boy." Franny smiles. "If you need anything, I'll be in the music room."

Giving Wilbur a peck on the cheek, Franny continues down the hall. Turning around, Wilbur begins heading for his room in a sulking manner.

"Give him a chance, make him feel welcome, he may surprise me." Wilbur mumbles to himself. "Oh he'll surprise me alright when he tries to knock me back into non-existence again."

Now reaching his room, Wilbur enters and flops on his bed, back first.

"This is really unfair." Wilbur says as he turns over on his stomach. "Mom and dad have no idea what they did by letting him stay with us. Well, they might be fooled by his changed act, but Wilbur Robinson is not that naïve. I know he's up to something and I'm going to find out what it is."

Turning to the clock on his nightstand, Wilbur notices the time reads 5:15pm.

"I wonder what Lewis is up to right now." Wilbur begins wondering as he turns over on his back.

Cornelius's Time

In the present year 2007, at Cornelius's residence, young Cornelius Robinson is sitting in the family den with his friend and classmate Franny. Franny is discussing the talent show with Cornelius and what her act is going to be while Cornelius is listening to her…sort of.

As Franny continues talking about the talent show, Cornelius's mind now wanders back to when he took the trip to the future with Wilbur over a month ago. Even though he saw it all with his very eyes, Cornelius still can't believe how great his future turned out to be. His marriage to Franny, how cool his future son is, how successful his life as an inventor became, all of it and if it's one thing that he learned from his trip to the future is to always 'Keep Moving Forward' no matter what life throws at you.

Continuing to think on his trip to the future, Cornelius doesn't hear Franny talking to him.

"So what do you think of my segment for the talent show?" Franny questions to Cornelius. "I'm going to have my frogs use harmonicas with the song I pick."

Not getting a response, Franny firmly taps Cornelius on the shoulder, which knocks him out of deep thought. Cornelius now turns to Franny.

"You say something Franny?" Cornelius asks.

"Yes, I was telling you about my segment of the talent show." Franny replies in an aggravated tone. "I bet you didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else." Cornelius apologizes. "What were you saying about it?"

Franny shakes her head and releases a sigh.

"Ok, what I was saying was this." Franny begins. "I pick a song for my frogs to sing and I give them harmonicas to sing along with the song. What do you think of that idea?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Cornelius answers with a smile.

"Thanks." Franny replies with a smile. "So what are you going to do for the talent show? Show off some of your inventions?"

"I'm afraid I won't be in it, but I will be there to watch your act." Cornelius says.

"I'd love that." Franny's smile increases. "Thank you."

Cornelius and Franny's gazes now lock as they begin to gaze into each other's eyes. Suddenly realizing what is happening, Cornelius quickly snaps out of his trance and grabs his notebook, which also knocks Franny out of her trance as she grabs her notebook as well.

"We better get back to our homework." Franny stutters while blushing like crazy. "What subject are we doing again?"

"Math." Cornelius stutters, also blushing like mad.

"Right, let's get started." Franny quickly says.

Franny and Cornelius now get back to their studies while burying their faces in their notebooks.

Wilbur's Time

Wilbur is still laying on his back, in his bed while continuing to wonder why his parents took in Goob; after all he's done to them and almost destroying the time stream.

"Great, just great." Wilbur mumbles to himself. "I'm going to be spending my summer vacation with a time criminal that my parents felt sorry enough for and adopted. If there was ever a time that I was living a nightmare, now would be that time."

"It's a beautiful afternoon outside." A robotic voice now speaks to Wilbur. "You shouldn't be cooped up in your room on a day like this."

Hearing the voice, Wilbur now looks towards the doorway of his room and spots Carl.

"Hey Carl." Wilbur greets the robot in a depressed tone.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Carl questions as he enters the room.

"My summer vacation and my life are both ruined." Wilbur spills. "That's what's wrong."

"Want to talk about it?" Carl asks.

"Sure, why not." Wilbur answers.

Carl approaches Wilbur's bedside and takes a seat.

"So what's bothering you? Carl questions.

"Why did my parents have to adopt a notorious time criminal after everything he has done?" Wilbur begins. "He nearly wiped me from existence, almost destroyed you, and to top things off, almost ruined the entire future, along with the time stream. What would possibly make them feel sorry for a guy like that?"

"Well Wil, for as long as I've been with this family, I've learned a lot about them and the one thing I have learned the most is that your parents are forgiving people." Cal begins in a calm tone. "Cornelius and Franny don't hold grudges, even if the situation is valid enough for them to, but despite all that he has done, your parents were able to overlook it, knowing that Goob wasn't exactly responsible for his actions. Actually he was, but he wasn't and even though I was nearly destroyed, I was able to forgive him because I know he was being controlled and the actions taken were not his alone. I know this is going to be hard to do, but try to see this from his side of it and maybe in time you'll come to forgive him like the rest of the family did."

"You sound like mom." Wilbur says.

"She's always right." Carl reminds him. "Even when she's wrong, she's right so if she said to give him a chance, then I say listen to her."

"Fine." Wilbur agrees as he sits up. "I'll give him a chance."

"That's all I needed to hear." Carl says with satisfaction. "Now how about we go play a game of basket ball."

"With the gravity boots?" Wilbur questions as a smile forms.

"You got it." Carl answers. "Let's go."

Wilbur jumps off the bed and runs out of the room as Carl stands and begins making his way to the exit of the room.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 1 and I hope you all liked it. Once more, please be nice if this story isn't what you folks are use to. Please no flaming, but constructive help is always appreciated. Now I said constructive, not destructive. I know the difference. I also apologize that this chapter is boring. It's the first chapter after all, but the story will get better later on, I promise. Chapter 2 will be out when I get a chance to post it and if anything is confusing to you here, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. If nothing else, please review this and tell me how I did.

Review Please!


	2. Meet Mike Yagoobian

Chapter 2: Meet Mike Yagoobian

'Mike Yagoobian is now part of the Robinson family. Will Wilbur make his stay a pleasant one?'

Mike's Room

In the south wing of the mansion, at the very end of the hall, sits a room that contains the newest member of the Robinson family, Mike Yagoobian. Mike Yagoobian is sitting on the edge of his bed as he continues staring out the window, which is what he has been doing since he moved in. Releasing a sigh, Mike now turns from the window and begins looking around his new and fully furnished room. From the 42 inch plasma television, to the mahogany chest of draws, to the clock on the wall in the shape of the Robinson Emblem, Mike can't believe he is in the same house of the man whose future he nearly destroyed. Releasing another sigh, Mike turns his vision back to the window.

"I am an awful person!" Mike speaks with sadness. "I don't deserve any of this! There I was getting revenge on someone who was completely innocent of everything and I was on the brink of destroying his future all for nothing."

Tears are now forming in Mike's eyes.

"I also thought that I had a friend, who was all along, using me to get back at Lewis." Mike continues as he wipes the newly formed tears from his eyes. "I don't deserve to be here, to be apart of this family. Everyone here is so nice to me. They took me in after all I've done to them."

Continuing to look out the window, Mike now notices Wilbur and Carl playing Gravity basket ball in the backyard court.

"Everyone here has extended their hands to me except Wilbur." Mike speaks, continuing to watch Carl and Wilbur. "Who can blame him since I nearly saw to it that he didn't exist? He has every right to hate me, but I am glad that Lewis, I mean Cornelius and Franny have forgiven me. They've been so sweet to me, especially Franny. She's been nothing but sweet to me."

"And I'm still not understanding why she is." Wilbur's voice speaks from behind Mike.

Hearing Wilbur's voice, Mike turns around and spots an angry Wilbur standing in the room.

"Weren't you just…" Mike begins as he looks between the window and Wilbur.

"Hey, I'm doing the talking here." Wilbur sternly speaks as he begins walking towards Mike. "Listen, my mom and dad might have forgiven you for what you've done, but I haven't because I know this changed act of yours will eventually falter and everyone else will see that you haven't changed a bit. They'll see that I was right all along about you!"

Wilbur now stops a few inches from Mike.

"But I…" Mike begins, but is immediately cut off by Wilbur.

"I'm not done yet!" Wilbur hisses. "Now let's get something straight right here, right now. I don't understand why my parents did this, but you're on Robinson territory now and if I even as so much suspect that you are planning on hurting my family again, you're going to have to answer to me!"

Having spoken his piece, Wilbur now turns and begins leaving when he suddenly stops in his tracks.

"Oh and another thing, if I suspect that you are crushing on my mom, that goes double for answering to me." Wilbur speaks up.

Having finished speaking his piece completely, Wilbur storms out of the room, leaving Mike by himself and to his thoughts. Mike now turns his attention back to the window.

Franny's Music Room

In the music room, Franny is talking to Carl about the night's dinner menu.

"Lobster would be good, but Cornelius can't eat it." Franny says as she continues going through the dinner menu. "Poor thing had to go to the emergency room after eating it last year."

Continuing to look through the menu, Franny now spots a satisfying selection.

"The steak and potatoes will be fine for tonight." Franny confirms, now handing the menu back to Carl.

"Yes ma'am." Carl says as he takes the menu. "Dinner will be ready at 7pm."

"Thank you Carl." Franny replies with a smile.

Carl bows as he now exits the music room. Turning around to the podium, Franny begins looking and shuffling through her sheet music. Continuing to look through her sheet music, Franny begins hearing her husband calling her name from a distance.

"Franny, Franny honey." Cornelius's voice calls, with his voice getting closer to the music room.

"I'm in the music room." Franny calls out.

Cornelius now enters the music room and runs up to Franny, making her jump a bit.

"Franny, you would never guess what happened to me a few moments ago." Cornelius says with excitement. "Go ahead, guess."

"One of your inventions spontaneously combusted and you had to call the fire department again?" Franny guesses.

"Nope, not even close." Cornelius replies with continued excitement. "I just finished my latest invention and it is great!"

"So the west wing of the house is still intact?" Franny questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it is." Cornelius answers. "Now I want you to be the first to view my latest invention."

"Are you sure you want me to be the first?" Franny asks as a feeling of uncertainty suddenly comes over her. "Did you ask Carl or Wilbur?"

"No." Cornelius replies. "Carl is walking Buster and I don't know where Wilbur is."

"Alright, I'll come view your invention." Franny agrees as she places her sheet music back on the podium and turns to the stage.

"Frankie, you and the others rehearse the piece that I taught you all earlier." Franny instructs to Frankie.

Having given the instructions to Frankie, Franny now leaves the music room with Cornelius.

Cornelius's Time

Having finished their homework, Cornelius is now walking Franny home.

"Thanks for walking me home Cornelius." Franny thanks her friend.

"No problem." Cornelius replies. "I couldn't very well let you walk home alone. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I did and I want to hear more about your segment in the talent show."

"I'll be happy to tell you more about it and when we get to my house, I have to show you how well Frankie can sing." Franny smiles. "He's really improved over the past few weeks. Just last night, he sang all of the songs on my new CD."

"That is great." Cornelius replies. "I can't wait to hear him sing."

Now rounding the corner to the next block, Cornelius and Franny now arrive at Franny's house. Beginning to walk up to the front door, the two hear an explosion followed by the living room window shattering and Gaston landing on the lawn.

"Is he alright?" Cornelius asks with concern as he looks between Franny and the potentially injured Gaston.

"He's fine." Franny answers, her voice void of emotion. "He's trying to break his record by trying to land in the street. Him and Art do this everyday. Just ignore him, I do."

"That looks like it really hurts." Cornelius comments.

Franny rolls her eyes as she grabs Cornelius by the arm and drags him in the house.

"2 feet, 2 inches." Art yells to Gaston.

Gaston, still lying on his face in the lawn, gives a thumbs up with his left hand.

Being inside the house, Cornelius and Franny are in Franny's room with Cornelius sitting on Franny's bed.

"He may sing a bit off for a little bit starting out, but once he gets going good, he'll be singing as good as he did last night." Franny explains as she removes Frankie from the tank.

Setting Frankie on the bed next to Cornelius, Franny walks over to the chest of drawers and presses play on the stereo.

"_I hear your name whispered on the wind, it's the sound that makes me cry." _The song begins to play.

At the second verse of the song, a mono-toned voice adds in and begins singing along. At the third verse, a chorus of soft voices can be heard adding in with the mono-toned voice and the song.

Hearing the voices, Cornelius and Franny turn their attention to the tank and notices the other frogs are singing.

The song now comes to an end with Franny hitting the stop button.

"The other frogs." Franny says in surprise. "They didn't do this last night."

"It must be something about the song and they probably saw how much Frankie enjoyed singing it so they decided to join him."

Cornelius says as he picks up Frankie and brings him into his view. "Isn't that right Frankie?"

Frankie croaks twice.

"I think he likes you." Franny says as she takes a seat on the bed next to Cornelius.

"I guess." Cornelius responds as he turns to Franny. "So is that the song you're going to use in your segment?"

"After seeing how the frogs and Frankie responded to it, I just might, but I'm going to experiment with a few more songs first before I make a decision." Franny answers as her gaze now locks with Cornelius'. "I'm so glad that you're coming to watch my segment Cornelius."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't support you." Cornelius replies.

With their gazes locked, Cornelius and Franny now begin to slowly lean in toward one another. Continuing to lean in, the gap between the two is slowly, but quickly closing. With their faces only an inch apart, Franny's bedroom window now shatters, which breaks their concentration. Turning their attention to the floor, they spot Gaston laying flat on his face.

"Did I make it?" Gaston speaks as he quickly gets to his feet. He, then, begins looking around the room.

"Hey, this isn't the living room." Gaston says.

"No it's not! This is my room!" Franny fumes as she stands and narrows her eyes at her brother. "But do allow me to help you to the living room!"

Balling up her hands into fists, Franny begins walking towards Gaston as Cornelius places Frankie back in the tank.

Wilbur's Time

It's dinner time at the Robinson household and everyone is gathered around the table talking among each other, everyone except Wilbur who is poking his steak with his fork.

"That new invention of yours is quite impressive dear." Franny compliments Cornelius. "Whatever gave you the idea for it?"

"It actually came to me in a dream." Cornelius replies, now shoving his potato covered fork in his mouth.

"You're always thinking up new ways to improve everyday life honey." Franny says with a smile as she now turns to Mike. "So Mike, are you comfortable in your new room? Are you finding everything ok to your liking?"

Hearing Franny's question to Mike, everyone's conversation now comes to a halt as they're eyes land on Mike. Mike suddenly stops eating and looks around the table, noticing everyone's eyes on him.

Wilbur's gaze now lands on Mike as it quickly turns to a death glare.

"I'm very comfortable." Mike answers with a stutter. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Robinson.

"No need to be so formal Mike." Franny replies, lightly laughing. "You can call me Franny and call him Cornelius. We don't mind at all."

"Alright, Franny and Cornelius." Mike says with a small smile.

"Now doesn't that sound better?" Cornelius pipes up with a smile. "You're family now Mike, time to start acting like it."

Wilbur releases a fierce growl as he stands and storms away from the table.

Noticing him storm away, Franny calls after him.

"Wilbur!"

"Was it something I said?" Mike asks in a guilt ridden tone.

"Not at all Mike." Franny answers him with a small smile.

"What's wrong with Wilbur?" Billie questions in confusion.

"I'm about to go find out." Cornelius replies as he places his napkin on the table. Rising from the table, Cornelius begins heading to Wilbur's room.

In Wilbur's room, Wilbur is laying on his back in bed with his arms folded as he stares at the ceiling.

"Who does he think he is calling my parents by their names?!?" Wilbur says in an outrage. "He isn't even apart of this family!"

A knock now occurs at Wilbur's bedroom door, interrupting his rant.

"Who is it?" Wilbur asks.

"It's me Wilbur." Cornelius's voice says from behind the door.

"Come in." Wilbur permits.

The door opens with Cornelius stepping inside the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cornelius calmly questions.

"Talk about what?" Wilbur replies, keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

"Why you stormed away at dinner." Cornelius says. "You seemed pretty upset."

"There is nothing to talk about." Wilbur replies with aggravation.

"Ok." Cornelius says as he turns and begins heading for the door.

"Why does he have to be here dad?" Wilbur suddenly speaks up. "Do you NOT remember what he did? He nearly split this family up!"

"I had a feeling this was about Mike." Cornelius sighs as he turns around and faces Wilbur.

Cornelius approaches Wilbur's bedside and takes a seat.

"Ok Wil, spill it." Cornelius speaks. "What is bugging you so much about Mike?"

"You know what is bugging me about him." Wilbur answers as he sits up and faces his father. "I don't want him here."

"I'm sorry Wil, but that's not your decision to make." Cornelius says calmly. "He's here because your mother and I feel like he's paid his debt and deserves a second chance."

"You sound like mom and Carl." Wilbur Comments.

"Well, if you've heard this before, then let me clarify their point." Cornelius continues. "As hard as it's going to be, you're going to have to let it go. You can't hold a grudge forever. He knows what he did was wrong, even though he didn't know at the time it happened and believe it or not, despite all that happened, I forgave him. Sometimes I hate just how forgiving I really am. You'd think I'd be the last person on earth to forgive him considering that I was his target in all of it."

"Just out of curiosity, did you ever forgive me for taking the time machine to 2007?" Wilbur questions.

"As difficult as it was for me after telling you not to, I did because I know that kids will mess up sometimes and as a parent, it's important that I understand that and forgive you for your mess ups no matter how big, but that won't always be the case." Cornelius replies. "So what do you say, cut Mike some slack?"

"Carl asks that I give him a break too, but I can't bring myself to." Wilbur speaks. "I simply can't forget about everything he did. How can I?"

"It's not expected that you simply forget, but it's asked that you cut him some slack." Cornelius clarifies. "We Robinsons don't hold grudges."

"If you can forgive me for what I did, then I guess I can do the same for Mike." Wilbur says as he releases a heavy sigh.

"That's my boy." Cornelius says with a smile. "All I'm asking is that you at least try. Now, how would you like to see my latest invention? I finished it just this afternoon."

"Sure dad." Wilbur answers with a small smile.

Getting off the bed, Cornelius and Wilbur begins heading out the room. Within minutes, the two walk out the front door of the mansion, now on their way to the garage. While heading for the garage, the two are unaware that a round dark object is hiding in the bushes and has locked its sights on them.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 2 and hope you all like it. The song I used in this chapter is a favorite song of mine called 'Star to Fall' by Boy meets Girl. Anyway, please no flames as the story will get better as it continues. I promise. If anything is confusing to anyone, please contact me and I'll modify it for you. Chapter 3 will be out as soon as I get another free moment. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	3. Unit Number 2315

Chapter 3: Unit Number 23-15

'Is it possible that the Robinsons got a new lawn ornament? One can only think.'

The black object that is hiding in the bushes now emerges and begins looking around at its surroundings. Seeing nothing but green, the object now hears two voices off in the distance. Continuing to listen to the voices, the black object begins following them, going in the direction of the voices. Continuing to follow the voices, the object now arrives at the garage, to the source of the voices.

"This is my second greatest invention son." The object hears Cornelius's voice speak. "I call it the Cornelius Special."

"I thought it was called the Dimensional Modulator." Wilbur says in confusion.

"It is, but I call it my special because, like my memory scanner, it will make life a whole lot better." Cornelius replies. "Not to mention more pleasant."

"So what exactly does the Dimensional Modulator do?" Wilbur questions.

"The Dimensional Modulator here, much like the time machine, can take you back to any point in your life so you can change or completely erase any unhappy event that has taken place from yesterday to 10 years in the past, so your future can be a good one." Cornelius explains.

"Isn't that what you built the time machines for?" Wilbur inquires.

"Yes, but I invented the Dimensional Modulator to work in correlation with the time machines." Cornelius answers. "Now while perfecting your life with the Dimensional Modulator sounds good, there is a dyer consequence with using it. If the event that you are going to erase or change has had a positive effect on your life to the present day, you can seriously do harm to your future or worse, leading to you or anyone you care about to not exist."

"Is there any way you can undo the change incase you accidentally erase the wrong thing?" Wilbur curiously questions.

"Another excellent question son." Cornelius replies. "I created a time loop within the device that any event that you happen to erase by accident or intentionally could be undone within one hour. After that hour has passed, you can't undo the change. That's the second greatest thing about this device."

"You got that right." Wilbur agrees as he picks up the belt device. "Hey, let's use this device to go back in time to when you met Mike. You can erase the moment in which he stole your memory scanner and that way, he wouldn't have tried to ruin your life."

Cornelius gives Wilbur a stern look.

Hearing the suggestion made by Wilbur, the black object takes a seat at the door of the garage, making sure to stay out of sight.

"I'll have you know son, despite what Mike did that nearly ruined my future, he actually helped shape it." Cornelius sternly begins explaining to Wilbur. "If he hadn't stolen my invention, it wouldn't be the success it is today."

"How's that?" Wilbur asks in confusion.

"Well, in the beginning, my memory scanner proved to be a failure, but when he got a hold of it and tricked me into showing him how it worked, it turned out that my invention wasn't a failure, but more successful then I thought it would be when I invented it." Cornelius continues. "So by that, that is how he had a positive influence on my life. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be the successful inventor I am today. Not mention your father as well."

"I never thought of it that way." Wilbur says, now putting the invention down. "I guess he did do some good and how exactly did he have an influence on you being my father?"

"Well let's just say that your mother has a thing for scientists." Cornelius slyly answers.

"Ok, forget I asked." Wilbur says with disgust.

"Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully Wil." Cornelius instructs. "This invention is to be used only when necessary and I do mean ONLY when necessary. That means no using it to undo a grounding you happen to end up with or using it for any other reason you can think of without it being necessary. Do you understand me?"

"Yes dad." Wilbur simply answers.

"Good." Cornelius smiles. "Now I do have to make a few more modifications to the device, so in the mean time why don't you go visit Mike. I'm sure he'd appreciate your company."

"I'll go do that later." Wilbur rejects his father's suggestion. "I'm going to go play Charge Ball."

"Ok son." Cornelius says, lightly laughing. "Now remember what I said."

"I will." Wilbur replies. "Later dad."

Wilbur now leaves the garage through the house/garage connection. With Wilbur in the house, the black object leaves the entrance of the garage and begins trekking across the lawn. The front door of the mansion now opens with Carl stepping out with the garbage. Seeing the open door from a distance, the black object picks up speed as it continues making its way across the acres of lawn. Having picked up enough speed, the object rotates to the entrance and runs into the house, unnoticed to Spike, Dimitri, and Carl.

Billie's Train Room

Billie and Franny are talking among themselves while Billie is working on her train.

"Billie, I'm worried." Franny begins. "What if Wilbur never gets along with Mike? That can cause a huge problem."

"Just geeve him some time Franny." Billie replies as she continues adjusting the controls on the train's control panel. "He is a teenager and is going through the rebellious phase. He'll come out of it before you know it."

"I wonder where Wilbur gets his stubbornness from." Franny continues.

"He gets it from you." Billie replies.

"How does he get it from me?" Franny questions. "I'm not stubborn in the least."

"Even when you're wrong, you're right." Billie responds as she pokes her head out of a train window, now turning to Franny. "Remember?"

Not able to think of a reply, Franny leans against the train and releases a sigh.

"Well, I suppose he did get it from me, but I really want those two to get along." Franny admits. "I hope the talk Cornelius had with Wilbur helped."

"I'm pretty sure it did." Billie replies. "Please stop worrying about it."

"I guess I could put it to the back of my mind for now." Franny agrees.

"Great." Billie smiles. "Now, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Franny answers as she turns to Billie.

"Could you come hold this lever down so while I shift these gears?" Billie inquires.

Nodding, Franny steps onto the train, not noticing what has now scuttled past the train.

Wilbur's Room

Wilbur is in his room playing Charge Ball as he smacks the electric ball towards its target once more with the game glove. The score board now tallies up Wilbur's score and his score this time is higher then his previous three.

"Another high score! Yes!" Wilbur shouts with excitement. "I am on FIRE!!!"

Being too occupied with his game, Wilbur doesn't take notice of what has just run past his room.

South Wing Of The Mansion

Continuing to scramble through the halls and now entering the south wing of the mansion, the dark object continues scurrying through the halls, now passing Mike's room. Approaching the end of the hall, the object reaches it and runs into the wall, now toppling over on its side. Getting back to its original position, the object begins surveying its surroundings.

"I wonder if I'll ever fit in here in 2037." Mike speaks, his voice now traveling into the hall. "It doesn't seem like it to me. My whole life has passed me by."

Hearing the voice, the object gravitates to where the voice came from, which lands it in Mike's doorway. Beginning to survey the room, the object's focus is immediately turned to Mike.

"Maybe I can get a job working at Robinson Industries so I can earn some money." Mike continues thinking aloud. "That way I will fit in here." (He has high hopes doesn't he?)

Continuing to verbally map out his plans, Mike's thoughts are now cut off by a moderate toned beeping sound. Hearing the sound coming from behind him, Mike now turns around and sees nothing.

"Oh, I must've imagined that." Mike says to himself. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, working at Robinson Industries. Maybe I can be head of operations." (He REALLY has high hopes doesn't he?)

Turning back to the window, Mike now spots a medium sized black object clinging to the room's picture window curtain. Continuing to take notice, Mike's eyes now widen as his pupils shrink.

"No, it….can't…be." Mike dryly speaks as his mouth goes completely dry.

Garage

Franny is accompanying Cornelius in the garage as he continues working on his invention, having already helped Billie with her train.

"Cornelius, I'm worried." Franny expresses with concern.

"About what honey?" Cornelius asks, not looking up from his invention.

"Wilbur's reaction to Mike." Franny answers. "What if he never takes to Mike? What if he never gets along with him? What if he does or says something to make Mike leave? Mike shouldn't be out in that world by himself. He wouldn't know what to do."

"Honey, you're worrying for nothing." Cornelius replies in a calm tone, continuing to keep his focus on working on his invention. "Wilbur will do no such thing. He maybe impulsive, but he does know when to pick his times to react on his instincts."

"But what if he doesn't know when that will be this time?" Franny asks. "I don't want Mike to leave. He's already been tricked once. Who knows what else can happen to him. He's so fragile."

Franny is now in a full blown panic.

Putting down his calibrating tools, Cornelius steps away from his invention and approaches his wife, now embracing her in a tight, reassuring hug.

"Franny, you're worrying for nothing." Cornelius speaks softly. "Wilbur will eventually warm up to Mike. Just give him some time and he'll come around. I promise and Mike is going to stay right here with us. He's not going anywhere."

Loosening his grip, Cornelius's blue eyes now lock with Franny's brown eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright." Cornelius continues, his voice soft and caring. "I promise you that."

"I believe you." Franny replies in a soft whisper.

"Good." Cornelius now wipes the tiny tears from his wife's eyes. "Now put your mind at ease. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I can do that." Franny replies.

"You don't want to worry yourself into an early grave." Cornelius says as he gives Franny a peck on her lips. "I'd miss you too much and wouldn't know how to go on without you. You complete me."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm not going anywhere." Franny replies. "I love you Cornelius Robinson."

"I love you too Franny Robinson." Cornelius whispers.

Leaning forward, the couple's lips now touch as they are locked in a passionate kiss.

Mike's Room

Mike is still in shock while trying to convince himself that he is hallucinating the sight in front of him.

"Can it really be you?" Mike stutters out. "Is that really you Doris?"

"In the machinery. I've got a mission to complete and I'm going to need your help." Doris's projection screen comes up and types out.

Is it true? Is Dor-15 really back in the year 2037? It appears so! Keep reading to find out what happens next!

A/N: Ok end of chapter 3 and I hope you all liked it. I want to apologize for the following things: How late this was, life did that, if anyone is out of character and if it was a tad to totally boring. I was writing this in between my studies, but here it is. Please no flames and if anything is confusing to you, please notify me and I'll make the changes. Chapter 4 will be out as soon as my life slows down a bit. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	4. The Past Returns

Chapter 4: The Past Returns

'Doris is back in 2037. How did this happen and what is her mission exactly? Things are starting to get real interesting.'

A/N: "Regular talking", "_Doris telling her story"_

Mike's Room

Mike blinks twice, hoping that seeing Doris before him wasn't really happening, but in reality, he really is.

"Doris? Here? Now?" Mike stammers in shock. "But how? Your existence was undone in 2007. I witnessed it."

"The other Doris has been erased from existence, but I wasn't due to a few modifications I received." Doris's projection screen reads.

Widening her projection screen, an image of Frankie's car now appears on it.

"After being thrown into the trunk by those filthy amphibians, I couldn't stand being in there another minute, so I escaped." The screen's caption reads.

'_A circular saw cuts threw the top of the trunk with mini Doris hopping out and beginning to run at break neck speed across the lawn.'_

"After escaping, I ran into the city, hoping not to run into those frogs again and was found by a civilian who was passing through." Doris continues explaining. "He picked me up and started looking me over."

'_A man with brown hair and wearing a black suit picks Doris up and begins looking her over.'_

"_A walking hat?" The man speaks. "Interesting. I could make millions off of you. What do you say? How would you like to make me millions_?"

"After he found me, the next thing I knew I was receiving upgrade after upgrade in a laboratory of some sort." The caption reads, continuing the story.

'_Doris's outer shell is removed, revealing her titanium skeleton with her arms stretched out on an experiment table. Doris's light comes on and turns red.'_

"After receiving my final upgrade, I was taken home by the civilian who found me." Doris continues. "Remembering that I had a mission to complete, I escaped."

'_Doris jumps on the window sill of the civilian's open kitchen window and jumps into the bushes.'_

The image disappears with the caption remaining.

"After escaping, I made my way here and oddly enough found you here." Doris's screen reads, finishing the story.

"It doesn't matter." Mike says turning his back to Doris. "I've learned my lesson when it comes to you. All you did was use me to get back at Lewis, not caring about me at all. Well, I'm a changed man now and want nothing to do with you. You are the past, but being here with the Robinsons, is my future, I have to Keep Moving Forward."

Doris flies in front of Mike and extends her projection screen.

"And you think you can do that here?" Doris asks.

"Yes, I can." Mike answers. "I have a lot to do, a chance to turn my life around for starters. I'm 37 and my entire life has passed me by because I let revenge blind me, but I still have a chance to fix that here with the Robinsons."

"Do you honestly believe that these people care about you?" Doris asks.

"Yes they do." Mike replies, getting annoyed. "They opened up their hearts and home to me after everything I've done. No one else would have done that for me."

"If they care so much about you, then why are they plotting to get rid of you?" Doris's screen reads.

Not understanding where Doris's question is leading to, an image of Cornelius and Wilbur in the garage now comes up on the screen. Wilbur is holding the Dimensional Modulator and is looking it over.

"Hey dad, let's use this device to go back in time to when you met Goob." Wilbur suggests. "We can erase the time when he stole your memory scanner. That way, he won't try to ruin your life."

Cornelius begins thinking and now turns to Wilbur with a smile.

"You know what Wilbur, that's not a bad idea." Cornelius replies. "I really don't care for him that much anyway."

"Glad I thought of it." Wilbur says with a sly smile. "So when do we get rid of him?"

"Soon Wilbur." Cornelius answers. "Very soon."

The image of Cornelius and Wilbur disappears with an image of Billie and Franny appearing.

"Billie, I'm worried." Franny begins. "What if Mike stays too long? He may wipe my baby from existence again. I can't bear it."

"Just geeve it some time Franny." Billie replies. "It won't be long before Cornelius gets rid of him."

"I hope so." Franny sighs.

Having watched both scenes, Mike is in disbelief as to what he just seen and heard. The same people who opened up their hearts and home to him are now plotting to get rid of him? He refused to believe it. That can't really be happening.

"It's a lie." Mike says in disbelief as he turns away from the screen. "The Robinsons care a lot about me. They wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Doris continues playing the scenes, starting over with Cornelius and Wilbur.

"Would they?" Mike questions himself as he now turns back to the screen.

Watching the current scene and hearing what is being said once more, Mike lowers his vision to the ground as the feelings of hurt and betrayal now come over him.

"I thought they cared about me and wanted me to be a Robinson, but it was all a lie." Mike manages to say. "They only brought me here and pretended to care about me, only to later discard me like trash!"

Mike's feelings of hurt and betrayal now change to anger and rage.

"They won't get away with this!" Mike continues, his voice full of anger. "No one treats Mike Yagoobian this way! They will pay for their betrayal!"

Mike now turns back to Doris.

"Thanks Doris." Mike speaks to the hat. "Thanks for showing me that you're the only one who cares about me."

Doris moves up and down, nodding in agreement with Mike.

"Now I have to think of a way to get back at those traitors for betraying me." Mike expresses. "What do you say? Give me a hand and become my partner?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Doris's screen reads with the image disappearing.

Pleased by Doris's agreement, an evil grin now crosses Mike's face, the devilish grin of the Bowler Hat Guy. The Bowler Hat Guy, also known as Mike Yagoobian, has officially returned.

"I have the perfect plan to get back at the Robinsons." Doris's screen now reads. "Cornelius has invented yet another device, The Dimensional Modulator. This device allows you to completely erase an event from your life and if the event isn't undone within an hour, it will remain permanent forever."

Her screen now projects an image of the invention.

"This device is to work in correlation with the time machines." Doris's screen reads.

"Brilliant as always Cornelius." Mike says with a grin. "You just helped me map out your demise."

"By using this device, you can erase Cornelius from history." Doris suggests. "That way, he won't get a chance to betray you."

"You're absolutely right Doris." Mike agrees. "You're absolutely right, but there is only one problem. I can't just walk into the garage and steal the device. I'd be too obvious. It would have to be someone they wouldn't suspect." (He thought of that all by himself?)

"I already have that covered." Doris's screen reads.

Doris's screen now projects a picture of every family member in the mansion, excluding Cornelius, but including Carl, Buster and Lefty.

"Who we pick from this list is who will get a hold of that device for us." The caption on the screen reads.

"That's brilliant Doris." Mike compliments her as he begins looking the pictures over. "Now let's see who will be suitable for this job."

Mike and Doris begins going through the list of family members, trying to figure out who will help them in this heist.

Wilbur's Room

Wilbur is continuing to play Charge Ball and is trying to beat his last high score, which he is very close to doing.

Now smacking the electrically charged ball towards its target, the score begins adding up. The points now tally up with Wilbur's score coming out a thousand points more then his last score.

"Sweet!!" Wilbur shouts in excitement. "A thousand point score! Now, let's see if I can beat this score with an even higher one!"

Just as Wilbur is about to start a new game, his cell phone rings. Rushing over to his night stand, Wilbur looks at the caller id and notices its Megan. Hitting the answer button, a hologram of Megan appears.

"Hey Megan." Wilbur greets with a smile. "What's up?"

"Hey Wil." Megaman greets back. "Just calling to see what you were doing."

"Just playing charge ball." Wilbur answers. "I just beat my highest score for the fourth time in a row."

"I knew you could do it Wil." Megan giggles. "So, um, what are you doing later?"

"Nothing, just playing charge ball." Wilbur simply replies.

"Would it be ok if I came by?" Megan asks while trying to hide her nervousness.

"Sure." Wilbur permits.

"Ok, see you in a bit." Megan says with happiness.

"See you in a bit." Wilbur says.

The two now hang up with Megan squealing with happiness on her end.

Turning to the clock next to his cell phone, Wilbur notices the time.

"I guess I'll go see how Mike is doing and see if he needs anything." Wilbur says with a sigh.

Removing his game glove, Wilbur leaves his room, now on his way to see Mike.

Mike's Room

Mike and Doris are continuing to go through the family members, trying to find their perfect puppet.

A picture of Billie appears on the screen.

"No, not her." Mike disagrees. "She'd be too obvious."

A picture of Gaston now appears on the screen.

"Definitely not him." Mike disagrees once more. "He'd more then screw this plan up."

A picture of Franny appears on the screen.

"She is perfect." Doris's caption reads. "No one would ever suspect her at all."

"No one would." Mike agrees. "Yes, Franny is perfect. All we have to do now is find her and have her lead us to that invention."

"Franny is in the music room." Doris's screen reads.

An image of Franny now appears on the screen. She is shuffling through her songs on the podium while Frankie and the other frogs are fiddling with their instruments.

Mike grins, the grin of the B-H-G.

A knock now occurs at the door.

"Great!" Mike sneers. "It's one of those traitors now!"

Doris pulls her screen in and flies under the bed.

"Who is it?" Mike questions in a sincere tone, completely masking his anger.

"It's me Wilbur." Wilbur's voice answers.

"Come in." Mike Permits.

The door opens with Wilbur stepping inside.

"I'm just coming to check on you, to see if you need anything." Wilbur speaks with nervousness.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you." Mike replies with a smile.

"Ok, but if you need anything, just call." Wilbur instructs.

Mike nods.

Wilbur now leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Mike's smile falls, quickly changing back to a frown and Doris flies from under the bed.

"That boy!" Mike hisses. "He didn't accept me when I first got here! He might prove to be a threat and should be done away with first!"

Doris pulls up her screen and extends it.

"We can't worry about him right now." Doris's screen reads. "We will deal with him in due time, but for now, we have to go get a hold of that invention."

"Right." Mike agrees. "Now, let's go have a nice chat with Mrs. Robinson."

Standing from sitting on the bed, Mike begins heading for the door with Doris flying under his shirt-cape. Reaching the door and opening it, Mike proceeds into the hall, now on his way to the music room.

Garage

Cornelius is in the garage working on his invention with Carl assisting him.

"You've done it again sir." Carl begins. "You've created yet another invention that will change the world."

"I hope so." Cornelius replies, not looking up from his invention. "Life will go a lot smoothly with this invention, but my only concern is how many people will actually use this device for its actual purpose, once it's in production of course."

Now finishing the modifications to the device, Cornelius places his tools back in the case and looks the invention over.

"It's finally finished." Cornelius speaks, breathing a sigh of relief. "No longer a project, but a full invention. I just have to do one more thing and that's give it the signature Robinson emblem. Then I can finally test it."

Looking in his toolbox, Cornelius notices that he doesn't have his engraving tool.

"That's odd." Cornelius says, continuing to look through his toolbox. "I thought I had it in here, but I must have left it at Robinson Industries."

"Something wrong sir?" Carl questions as he watches the inventor search through his tool box.

"I left my engraving tool in the lab at Robinson Industries." Cornelius answers. "No invention is complete without the signature Robinson Emblem. I have to go get it. Carl, please inform Franny that I made a run to the office and will be back shortly."

"Right away sir." Carl replies.

"She won't be hard to find, she's in the music room." Cornelius explains.

"I will deliver the message." Carl says.

Carl parts company with Cornelius to deliver the message to Franny while Cornelius hops in the hover car.

Music Room

Having made his way to the west wing of the mansion, Mike and Doris-in-hiding, now reach the music room. Peering around the corner, Mike can see Franny shuffling through her songs, even though her back is turned to him.

"I could have sworn I placed that song in this pile with the rest." Franny sighs. "If it's not here, then it has to still be in the bedroom. Looks like I'm making a trip there."

Hearing that, Mike steps inside the room. Franny now turns around and spots Mike standing in the doorway, which startles her. Placing a hand on her chest, Franny breathes a sigh of relief.

"Mike, you startled me." Franny speaks as she begins trying to calm herself.

"I'm sorry Franny." Mike apologizes.

Doris quickly makes her way onto the floor and quickly scuttles behind Franny, making sure not to get spotted.

"That's quite alright Mike." Franny smiles. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Mike answers with his signature B-H-G grin.

Doris now lands on Franny's head, immediately taking control of her. The shine in her brown eyes disappear, now leaving them dull and lifeless.

"I want you to get your husband's invention for me, The Dimensional Modulator." Mike instructs. "It's in the garage and I'm certain you know where that is."

"Yes master." Franny replies in a robotic tone.

Mike leads Franny out of the music room as the two begin making their way to the garage.

Carl now arrives at the music room and enters. Looking around, Carl sees no sign of Franny.

"Cornelius said that she would be in here." Carl says to himself.

Stepping back into the hall, Carl looks to his left and spots Mike and Franny going down the hall. Continuing to watch the two, Carl notices an odd mound on Franny's head, knowing for certain it isn't just her cowlick. Changing his eyes to the zoom lens, Carl gets a closer look and notices that the mound on Franny's head is Doris, Cornelius's long forgotten invention.

"Oh no, not again!" Carl says with devastation. "I'm not going to let you tear this family apart again!"

Determined to make sure history doesn't repeat itself, Carl begins down the hall after the two. Catching up with them, Carl is just inches from removing Doris from Franny when Doris suddenly turns her lens towards Carl and shoots him dead in his chest armor with her laser. The impact of the laser knocks Carl to the floor with a deep hole in his chest.

Mike, Doris and Franny continue down the hall.

Carl manages to sit up and looks down, noticing the damage to his chest armor.

"I've got to inform Wilbur about this right away." Carl chokes out.

Getting to his feet and covering the hole in his chest with his right hand, Carl begins down the hall, opposite of Mike and Franny, to go find Wilbur.

Living room

Wilbur is currently in the living room talking with Megan.

"So I'm thinking on Saturday night, we could go see that new movie." Wilbur begins. "If you're not busy of course."

"No, not busy at all." Megan replies with a smile. "I'd love to go."

Carl now arrives in the living room and spots Wilbur talking to Megan.

"Wilbur! I'm glad I found you." Carl calls out.

Hearing his name, Wilbur turns around and spots Carl.

"Hey Carl, what's up? Wilbur greets to the robot.

Just as Carl is about to reply, a circuit in his chest armor sparks, causing Carl to collapse.

Surprised by the robot's sudden collapse, Megan and Wilbur immediately rush to Carl's side as Wilbur cradles Carl's head in his lap.

"Carl, what's wrong?" Wilbur asks with fear quickly coming over him.

"He has a huge hole in his chest and from the looks of it, was caused by a laser." Megan informs Wilbur.

Looking at the hole, Wilbur's eyes grow wider.

"Carl, can you hear me?" Wilbur asks, nearly frantic. "How did this happen to you?"

"Doris…..she's back.." Carl chokes out as another circuit in his chest armor sparks, this time, shutting Carl down.

Wilbur and Megan turn to each other with horrified expressions on their faces.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 4 and I hope you all liked it. I want to apologize for the following things: If any parts in this chapter doesn't appear to come together and that it is late. I have been so busy lately, it's ridiculous, but here is my chapter and I hope you all liked it. Thanks to SecretWindow1 for letting me use her OC Megan. Thanks buddy. As usual, please no flames and if anything is confusing to you, please let me know right away and I will handle it. I'm never too busy for good reviewers. Chapter 5 will be out when me and life has slowed down together. If nothing else, please review.

Review please!


	5. To Catch A Two Timer Pt1

Chapter 5: To Catch A Two Timer Pt .1

'Mike promised the Robinsons that he is a changed man. That doesn't seem to be the case now. What's going to happen next?'

Living room

Megan and Wilbur are in utter shock at what Carl just told them before he short circuited.

"Doris is…." Megan begins.

"Back?" Wilbur finishes Megan's sentence. "But she can't be. Dad told me that he did away with her in the past."

"Then how do you explain this huge hole in Carl's chest armor?" Megan asks pointing to the hole.

"Good point." Wilbur agrees. "But if she is back, then no doubt she went after mike."

"You have to tell your parents about this right away before it gets out of hand." Megan instructs.

"I can't." Wilbur replies as he gets to his feet. "They'll think I'm making this entire thing up just to get rid of mike."

"Well, you're going to have to do something." Megan says, trying to keep her irritation under control. "How else can you explain what happened to Carl? He didn't do this to himself."

"If I try to convince them that Doris has returned, then they won't believe a word of it." Wilbur explains.

"If you can't tell them about this, then I will." Megan says with a sigh.

"Megan, no!" Wilbur quickly speaks up. "Bad idea. They probably will think that I talked you into that. No, don't do it."

"Then what are we suppose to do Wilbur?" Megan speaks, her frustration stirring up. "We don't have a lot of time and options. You need to think of something and quick. Who knows how much time Carl has and we don't know how much damage that laser did."

"I know, I know." Wilbur says as he begins to pace back and forth. "I could tell my parents about this, but I know they won't believe me considering I was against them bringing Mike here to begin with and I can't tell any one else here either because they will think the same thing as my parents and it will be one big mess that I can clearly live without."

"If you can't tell both parents, then at least tell one." Megan suggests. "I say tell your dad. He seems to be so understanding when it comes to you."

"I could, but I'd have to really convince him that Doris is back, considering he made sure she didn't exist in this time frame." Wilbur replies, continuing to pace. "What to do, what to do?"

"Well it won't take much to convince him after he takes one look at Carl." Megan says.

"I just got an idea." Wilbur says as he stops pacing and turns to Megan. "I don't think I'll need to tell my dad about this after all."

"Why's that?" Megan asks in confusion.

"Because I'm going to handle this myself." Wilbur answers. "If I get my parents in on this, then some how this situation will find a way to make me look bad, especially if Mike is involved. I have to approach this situation delicately." (Does he know the meaning of the word delicate?)

"So what do you have in mind exactly?" Megan questions, slightly afraid of what Wilbur really has in mind.

"I'm going to look for Doris myself and if I find Mike with her, then I'll deal with them my way." Wilbur answers with a grin forming on his face. "I'll go more into detail about that later, but for now, we have to get Carl to my dad's lab and some how stabilize him. Do you remember the day when my dad took us to Robinson Industries and showed us how to stabilize inventions that have gone hay wire?"

"Yea, I do." Megan answers.

"That's good." Wilbur replies. "Now help me get Carl to the lab before his time is up for good. You get his arms and I'll get his legs."

Megan does as instructed and lifts Carl by the arms while Wilbur lifts him by his legs. Having the robot off the ground, Wilbur and Megan begins down the hall to Cornelius's lab. Continuing down the hall, the two now reach the lab and enters, placing Carl on an empty table.

"Now are you absolutely sure you remember everything my dad taught us that day on how to stabilize inventions?" Wilbur questions once more.

"Yes Wilbur, I do." Megan answers with a sigh.

"That's great, that's good." Wilbur says as he begins looking around the lab. "You have everything you need right here to fix Carl."

"What are you looking for?" Megan asks as she watches Wilbur look around the lab.

"My dad's invention tracker." Wilbur answers as he continues his search. "With each invention he creates, he installs a special nano-chip in them so if the invention ever got lost or stolen, then he would be able to track it down."

"That was brilliant." Megan comments.

"I'll say." Wilbur agrees as he now spots the device, which is on the left counter sitting atop a bunch of wires. "Found it."

Grabbing the device, Wilbur turns it on.

"Now, it's time to go kick some Bowler Hat Butt!" Wilbur speaks, his determination shining through. "Doris is not going to tear this family apart again!"

Having the device, Wilbur begins heading towards the door, when he suddenly stops and turns to Megan, who has begun looking Carl over.

"Everything is going to be ok." Wilbur says to sweetly to Megan, who now turns to him. "I promise."

"I know." Megan says with a smile. "Be careful."

"I will." Wilbur returns the smile.

With one last glance between the two, Wilbur now slips out the door.

"Ok Carl, let's bring you back to life." Megan speaks as she turns back to Carl.

Turning to the tool box to her left, Megan begins searching for the tools that will bring the robot back to life.

Robinson Industries

Cornelius is searching the lab for his engraving tool.

"It has got to be here somewhere." Cornelius says as he continues his search. "If it's not at home, then it has got to be here."

Giving up his search on the right counter, Cornelius begins his search on the left counter and spots his engraving tool sitting next to an expresso coffee cup.

"Finally found you." Cornelius says, releasing a sigh. "I thought I lost this for good."

Grabbing his engraving tool, Cornelius now notices a half cup of coffee that is also sitting on the counter. It looks as if it is a week to two weeks old.

"I have to make a mental note to clean up my lab next week." Cornelius says to himself. "It's a pig sty. Well, I better head back."

Placing the engraving tool in his lab coat's right pocket, Cornelius exits the lab and closes the door behind him.

Robinson Mansion

Having the device tracker, Wilbur enters Doris's name as the tracker begins trying to locate the invention.

"Alright you horrible excuse for an invention, where are you?" Wilbur says in disgust as the tracker continues trying to locate Doris.

The tracker now picks up on Doris and pin points her location.

"_Doris can be found in the main hallway leading to the garage." _The tracker informs Wilbur. "_You can take a short cut through the train room to reach the garage in less than two minutes."_

"I'll be there in less then one minute." Wilbur says, narrowing his eyes.

Placing the tracker in his back pocket, Wilbur begins making his way to the train room aka the short cut, to meet Doris at the pass to the garage.

Garage

Mike, Doris, and Franny now arrive at the entrance of the garage through the garage/house connection. Grinning the BHG grin, Mike opens the door and steps inside with Franny in tow. Looking around the garage, Mike immediately spots the Dimensional Modulator across the room on Cornelius's work table.

"There it is Doris, straight ahead." Mike says, keeping his sights on the invention. "Would you be a dear and grab that for me? I don't want to waste any time re-writing history. Life without Cornelius would be a dream come true."

Doris makes her beeping sound in response to Mike's request as she begins leading Franny over to the invention.

Wilbur now arrives at the House/Garage entrance and notices the door is wide open. Going through, Wilbur enters the garage and spots Mike and his mother, who is walking towards the invention.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Wilbur shouts to Franny.

Franny doesn't respond, but instead, Doris turns her lens Wilbur's way. Hearing Wilbur's voice, Mike also turns to him with a frown.

Seeing the red lens, Wilbur's eyes now widen.

"Carl was right, Doris is back." Wilbur speaks in utter surprise.

Quickly overcoming his shock, Wilbur narrows his eyes.

"That deranged invention might have returned, but it is not to destroy my family again!" Wilbur speaks, his words expressing extreme hate.

Frantically looking around the garage for something to remove Doris from Franny, Wilbur spots an iron rod in the left corner. Running to the corner and quickly grabbing the rod, Wilbur begins running after his mother when he is suddenly stopped by Mike, who has grabbed the top of the rod.

"What do you call yourself doing boy?" Mike hisses.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Wilbur replies. "I'm trying to get rid of Doris. Incase you haven't noticed, she is controlling my mother right now."

"There is no way I'm going to let you ruin my plans you little brat!" Mike says, his words dripping with venom.

"Your plans?" Wilbur replies as he struggles to get the rod from Mike. "So all of this is your doing? My parents opened up our home to you and this is how you repay them? I knew you couldn't be trusted. I saw right through your helpless soul act from day one!"

"Yes, my plans and they only opened up their home to me so they can dispose of me like trash!" Mike spits back as he struggles to get the rod from Wilbur. "None of YOU can be trusted!"

"What are you talking about?" Wilbur questions as he continues trying to get the rod from Mike. "No one is trying to get rid of you. My parents care about you."

"No they don't!" Mike argues back, continuing with the power struggle. "Like you, they want me gone. Doris showed me that!"

"Doris is lying to you and you know it!" Wilbur replies, continuing with the struggle. "She's the one who can't be trusted! I thought you learned that by now!"

"Yes she can and once I get a hold of your father's Dimensional Modulator, I will erase all of you from history!" Mike says with the struggle continuing. "If Cornelius doesn't exist, then neither will YOU!"

Feeling his anger raging through him and taking over, Wilbur roughly swings the rod to the right, making Mike loose his grip on it and roughly fly into the corner. Turning to Franny, Wilbur notices how close she is to the invention.

"Oh no you don't!" Wilbur roars.

Quickly making his way over to Franny and reaching her, Wilbur carefully but precisely knocks Doris off of Franny's head. Doris flies into the wall and hits the ground with a hard impact.

Not being controlled by Doris anymore, Franny looses consciousness and is about to collapse to the ground when Wilbur quickly catches her.

"I've got you." Wilbur calmly speaks as he gently lays his mother on the garage floor.

Franny now comes to and sits up as she begins looking around.

"What happened and why am I in the garage?" Franny questions in confusion.

Quickly thinking up an idea and not wanting Wilbur to expose him, Mike begins to wail in pain.

"Oh my back!" Mike wails. "I'm in so much pain!"

Hearing that, Franny quickly gets to her feet and rushes over to Mike.

"Your back is in pain?" Franny questions in a panic. "What happened? Is it broken? Did you dislocate a disk? What happened?"

"Wilbur threw me into this corner." Mike answers. "You brought me in here to show me your husband's inventions when Wilbur showed up and just tossed me into the corner for no reason."

Franny quickly turns to Wilbur with a look of pure anger and disgust.

"Mom, you honestly can't believe that." Wilbur defends himself. "He's lying."

"WILBUR ANDREW ROBINSON!" Franny yells as she helps Mike to his feet. "How could you do such a thing to this helpless man?"

"Helpless?" Wilbur questions in disbelief. "Helpless? Are you kidding me? Mom, he's anything but helpless. He brainwashed you using Doris to get a hold of dad's Dimensional Modulator."

"He's lying Franny." Mike says as he pretends to cry. "Why would I do that to you when you've been so nice to me and Doris isn't even around anymore so how could I have done that?"

"Excellent point." Franny calmly agrees with Mike.

"But mom.." Wilbur begins, but is cut off by his mother.

"No buts mister!" Franny speaks up, interrupting Wilbur. "You march right up to your room and we will discuss this later. Come on Mike, let's get you to your room."

Franny and Mike now leave the garage, leaving Wilbur standing there feeling defeated. How could she believe an outsider over her own offspring? She let the enemy win. Turning to the corner where he knocked Doris, Wilbur notices that Doris isn't there.

"I'm going to expose him if it's the last thing I do." Wilbur speaks with determination, feeling his anger course through his veins. "He's NOT going to get away with this and Doris, your days are numbered!"

Clenching his fists, Wilbur begins heading to the exit of the garage.

Cornelius's Lab

Megan was successful at stabilizing Carl. She has him hooked up to the lab's generator and has fixed the hole in his chest.

"It was a heck of a job Carl, but I finally managed to stabilize you." Megan says as she wipes her forehead.

Megan begins putting the tools away when Wilbur walks into the lab.

"Good job Megan." Wilbur congratulates Megan as he approaches Carl. "Carl looks great."

Hearing Wilbur's voice, Megan turns to him with a smile.

"Thanks." Megan replies. "So did you catch up with Mike and Doris?"

"Yes and no." Wilbur answers. "Yes, I did catch up with Doris and I was right about her having gone after Mike and no, my mom believed Mike over me, who is working with Doris, especially after I told her what he did."

"That guy your parents adopted as a Robinson is working with Doris again?" Megan questions. "I thought you said he changed."

"Yeah, I was fooled too." Wilbur answers, releasing a sigh. So now my mom thinks I am bullying him and is pampering him like there is no tomorrow."

"So what are you going to do now?" Megan questions once more.

"The only thing I can do." Wilbur replies. "Do everything I can to expose him like the fake he is and show my parents who he really is, which is a two timing, two faced liar."

"And I'll be right here helping you." Megan says as she approaches Wilbur. "If it's one thing that I hate more then anything and that's liars and with him two-timing your family, he has to be stopped."

"Thank you Megan." Wilbur says with a smile forming.

"Always." Megan returns the smile as she takes Wilbur's hand.

Wilbur embraces Megan in a tight hug. Releasing her, the two now lock gazes. Without hesitation, Wilbur leans down and presses his lips to Megan's. Megan immediately returns the kiss as the two stands in the middle of the lab locked in a passionate kiss.

Mike's Room

Mike is sitting on his bed with anger coursing through his veins, hating that his plans were disrupted.

"I almost had that invention!" Mike says in anger. "I almost had the power to change my life in my hands and that brat interrupted everything!"

Doris now walks up next to Mike and beeps. Her first right leg and left back leg are slightly damaged from the fall she experienced.

"Yes I agree Doris." Mike says in agreement to Doris. "That Robinson boy should be taken care of first. He's going to present a problem if he isn't. We should have done away with him first and foremost."

Doris beeps again with her lens light going dark.

"That's right Doris, get your rest and when you awaken, we will do away with Wilbur Robinson if it's the last thing we do!" Mike says with the grin of the BHG appearing on his face. (He's creepy right?)

Franny believed Mike over Wilbur, not knowing what Mike really has in store for the family. Will Wilbur and Megan be able to stop him before he follows through on his plan? Keep reading to find out!

A/N: Ok end of chapter 5. I apologize that this is late and if some parts are confusing. I didn't get a lot of time to work on my writing over my Christmas break and with school starting back Monday, my updates will be as usual, coming as I can make time for them, but here is this one and I hope you all like this. No flames as usual and chapter 6 will be up when I can make time for my writing through my homework and chapter 2 to Enemy Mine will be up in two weeks so keep a look out. If anything is confusing to you, please let me know right away and I'll fix it. If nothing else, please review!

Review Please!


End file.
